Dreams
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Luna has a bad dream, and who's there to comfort her? Starts out kinda dark, but end light! Read&review! See profile for explanation of rating!


_She was frozen. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move anything. Her hands, her feet, her head, nothing. She had to just stand there and watch the horror before her._

_She saw as people fell to the floor, lifeless. Flashes of light were flying all around her, but it was as if she was untouchable. She didn't have to worry about being stunned; she only worried about the young man in front of her._

_He was battling another wizard, a Deatheater. There's a name she hadn't heard in a while. The young man defeated his opponent and suddenly picked something up from the ground, a sword. The sword of Gryffindor to be exact._

_But then the worst happened. A giant snake, a terrifying, monstrous one, appeared out of nowhere. The man swung at it with the sword, defending himself. He nicked its tail, making it even angrier. It attacked, being too quick for him, and dug its fangs into him. He screamed out in pain, falling to the floor._

_She wanted to scream as well, to do anything to help him. But all she could do was watch the snake kill him slowly, her nightmares becoming very real to her._

_Suddenly the snake stopped, disappearing altogether. Relief washed over her as she realized she could move again. Her first move was to run to him, kneeling at his side. But as soon as she got there, she saw his eyes open, but looking nowhere. She bent her head down to his chest, searching for some kind of heart beat. When there was none, she screamed out in agony._

"_NO! Neville, PLEASE!" she shouted, clutching his lifeless body to hers in a desperate manor. Hot tears traveled down her cheeks and onto his sweater, her sobbing on top of him._

_He was gone. He had already left this world, left her. But she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. She couldn't grasp the idea that the man she loved was truly gone, never coming back. She felt more alone than ever before; pretty sure her heart was actually in pieces by now. Only he could fix her, but he was gone. Forever…_

"Luna. Luna!" Neville slightly shouted, shaking her gently. She slowly awoke, confused where she was. She looked around the small, dark room, seeing that she was in a bed. After a minute of taking in her surroundings, she gasped.

"N-Neville?" She asked, staring up at him.

He simply nodded. "Yeah, it's me. You were tossing in your sleep, rather violently, and I thought you were having a bad dream. So I woke you up." He explained, noticing her confused expression.

She swallowed and said, "Yes, I was. Thank you."

He smiled down at her, and suddenly she broke down. He quickly tightened his arms around her, seeing as though they were _already_ holding her, and pulled her close to him. She held on to him as if her life depended on it, tears running down her face.

This went on for a few minutes, her crying into his chest. He stroked her blond hair soothingly and whispered things like "It's going to be alright" and "Don't worry, you're safe here" into her ear. Finally she seemed to calm down, letting out only a few sniffs every now and then.

When he saw that she was calm enough, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She chuckled. "It's silly, really."

He looked down at her. "Please, I want to know."

She looked back up at him, her eyes still glossy with tears. She then sighed and said, "Well, it was during the war again." She felt him tense against her, but his silence urged her to go on. "For some reason I couldn't move, and I had to watch as you were attacked. B-by that snake."

Neville held her closer. "Eventually I could move again, but by then it was too late. You were already gone, and I couldn't do _anything_ about it." She felt the tears coming again, but this time she tried to hold them back. "You left me alone, and I felt empty, Neville."

He suddenly pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Her face was still wet from the crying, but he honestly didn't care. All he wanted to do was show her how much he loved her.

After a minute, he pulled away but stayed close. "Luna, I love you. And I promise that I'll _never_ leave you."

"How can you promise that?" She asked, slightly smiling.

He chuckled and corrected himself. "Fine, I'll never leave you willingly. You're the most important person in the world to me."

She smiled a full, bright smile up at him. "And _you're _the most important person to _me_. I love you too."

He smiled at her and kissed every inch of her face, saving her lips for last. That kiss lasted a little longer than the others, but she didn't complain one bit. He pulled away again, but kept his arms around her the whole night.

She eventually fell asleep again, although this time she dreamt of her life with Neville so far. Their first kiss, which happened in the Great Hall right after the war was won. When they moved in together. When he told her he loved her. When she realized she loved him back. Everything, which brought a smile to her face.

She knew she'd always be safe in his arms, and she absolutely loved him for that.

**I really don't know where this came from! Haha It started out really dark, but turned fluffy at the end! I don't know, it's weird! :P**

**But it's at least good, right? XD Read&review!**


End file.
